<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Injured Crow by kodzunken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902669">The Injured Crow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzunken/pseuds/kodzunken'>kodzunken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Disabilities AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Amputation, Amputee Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Anxious Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Background Relationships, Brain Damage, Depressed Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Disability, Disabled Character, Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, Epilepsy, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hurt Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Insecure Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Insecurity, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru is a Good senpai, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Nishinoya Yuu, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Supportive Volleyball Teams, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Has ADHD, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Has Epilepsy, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Has PTSD, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Has a Traumatic Brain Injury, Tanaka Ryuunosuke Protection Squad, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzunken/pseuds/kodzunken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka Ryuunosuke lost his leg in a tragic accident that killed both of his parents. Three years later, he plays volleyball for Karasuno High School. He doesn't mind people knowing about his leg, but fears that if the first years find out, they're not going to respect him as a senpai. What will happen when Hinata finds out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Disabilities AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Accident (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The happiest of people hide the darkest secrets. The brightest of smiles hide the greatest worries. Hidden behind giggles and glee is a dark, churning depression, all inside of Tanaka Ryūnosuke’s head.</p><p>He remembers the accident as if it were yesterday. The screams. The sirens. The cries. </p><p>It’s been three years since Tanaka’s family car was hit by a semi. Three years since Tanaka lost his parents. </p><p>Three years since Tanaka lost his leg.</p><p>Now, three years later, Tanaka puts on a front. He pretends that nothing is wrong. He pretends that everything is okay. Tanaka is in his second year at Karasuno High School. He’s a straight D student, thanks to his ADHD caused by a Traumatic Brain Injury. On top of his ADHD, he’s also epileptic.</p><p>His life was perfect until the accident. He had an amazing best friend, a loving family, and okay grades. He was in his second year of middle school, just living life. </p><p>His family had gone on a road trip during his summer vacation. They were nearly home, less than ten minutes away. It was a warm, rainy day and a semi-trailer truck began to hydroplane, hitting their Honda Civic. His mother was killed instantly, his father dying shortly after. His sister, Saeko, lost her arm, while Ryū lost his lower leg. </p><p>After months of rehabilitation, Tanaka was allowed back to school, though, without his leg, he was on crutches. Without his parents, his sister was their only source of income. They simply couldn’t afford a prosthetic for the both of them. They’d decided to wait until Ryū stopped growing to get him fitted. Saeko quickly got herself a new arm, which only made Ryūnosuke more depressed. </p><p>Nishinoya Yū was so scared when his mother had gotten the call about his best friend. He wasn’t allowed to know Tanaka’s condition, and all he knew is he was in a fatal collision, and that he, unlike his parents, had survived. The day he came back to school was both the greatest and most crushing day of his life. He saw the black forearm crutches his friend was sporting. He saw the way his pant leg was pinned up so it wouldn’t drag on the ground. He saw the scars all over Tanaka’s body. </p><p>He saw the dead look behind his eyes.</p><p>As years passed, Tanaka’s eyes gained more light. He was truly getting better, but one can never fully recover from something like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Caring Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tanaka really overdid it and is in a lot of pain. His boyfriend Ennoshita takes care of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chance ball!”</p>
<p>Tanaka yells to Kageyama to toss to him, bending his knees and springing up. He feels the rubber meet his hand, forcing it down with a loud thwap. As he lands, pain shoots through his right leg, causing him to grimace. He bends down, rubbing the area where his prosthetic meets his leg. </p>
<p>“Are you alright, Tanaka-San? Did you hurt yourself?”</p>
<p>Tanaka shoots Hinata a smile, shaking his head. He’s yet to tell the first years about his leg, afraid that they’ll lose their respect towards him. He excuses himself to use the bathroom, walking the complete opposite direction. He enters the clubroom and sits on the couch, rolling up his pant leg. He jumps when he hears the door open, relaxing when he sees it’s only Ennoshita. </p>
<p>“Is it hurting?”</p>
<p>“Mhm…”</p>
<p>Ennoshita takes a seat next to him, rubbing his back as he detaches the prosthetic from what’s left of his leg. He sighs in relief, slumping against Chikara. </p>
<p>“Do you wanna ice it?”</p>
<p>Tanaka nods, though his body language shows that he really doesn’t want Ennoshita to leave. Luckily, Ennoshita brought his phone with him and he sends Daichi a quick text asking him to bring an ice pack from Tanaka’s bag. </p>
<p>The captain enters the room shortly after, his eyes showing the concern he’s currently feeling. He pops the ice pack, handing it to Tanaka. The second-year quietly thanks Daichi, pressing the pack to his leg. He hisses lightly, throwing his head back at the frigid feeling before relaxing into Ennoshita as the ice begins to help. </p>
<p>“Do you need anything else?”</p>
<p>“Mm… No…”</p>
<p>Daichi smiles at the two before leaving, telling Tanaka to be careful. </p>
<p>Ennoshita shifts them so that he’s leaning against the arm of the couch with Tanaka laying in his arms. He holds him close, listening to every whimper and groan that escapes his lips. Within a few minutes, Tanaka manages to fall asleep. Ennoshita reaches down, moving his boyfriend’s leg so that it’s resting on the ice. With the soft sound of Tanaka’s breathing, Ennoshita falls asleep.</p>
<p>Chikara wakes with a start when he hears the club room door slam open. He panics, thinking that it’s one of the first-years, but sees that it’s Narita and Kinoshita. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. Daichi told the first-years they’re not allowed in until Tanaka leaves.”</p>
<p>“Well, now they’re gonna be suspicious.”</p>
<p>“Better suspicious than walking in on,” Narita waves his hand, gesturing to the pair, “whatever this is.”</p>
<p>“He was in pain…”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to justify cuddling with your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Ennoshita giggles, pressing a soft kiss to Tanaka’s head.</p>
<p>“Mmm…”</p>
<p>The three of them look down at Tanaka, who’s just now waking up.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you feeling alright?” Ennoshita asks, rubbing his arm gently.</p>
<p>“M’ leg ‘urts…”</p>
<p>“I know it does… I’m so sorry…”</p>
<p>Tanaka starts to dose off again, but Ennoshita sits up, disrupting Tanaka. </p>
<p>“Ennoooooo…”</p>
<p>“No. You have to go home.”</p>
<p>“That means I have to put on my leg…” He groans, sitting up fully and reaching for his prosthesis. </p>
<p>“I can carry you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want the first years to find out,” Tanaka mutters as he fastens his prosthesis to his stump.</p>
<p>Ennoshita helps him up, sighing sadly as he stumbles.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry…”</p>
<p>What the hell are you apologizing for?” Narita asks, reaching out to help stabilize him.</p>
<p>“I-I really don’t know…”</p>
<p>Ennoshita slips his arm around Tanaka’s waist, slowly leading him out of the club room. Ryū curses himself for not bringing his crutches as he sees the stairs, groaning loudly.</p>
<p>“The first years are in the gym. Let me carry you.”</p>
<p>“I’m too heavy…”</p>
<p>“You weigh less than two kilograms more than me. You’re fine, love.”</p>
<p>“Fine…”</p>
<p>“Back or arms?”</p>
<p>“Whatever’s easier for you.”</p>
<p>“Ryū.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I want you to hold me…”</p>
<p>Ennoshita smiles, lifting his boyfriend into his arms. He carries him down the stairs with Narita and Kinoshita carefully looking out in case one of the first years leaves the gym. Luckily, they make it past the gym with no problems. Tanaka asks his two friends to have Noya bring their things to them, and the two leave, waving goodbye.</p>
<p>Noya runs up to them, worry staining his features, “Ryū? You doing okay?”</p>
<p>“My leg really hurts…”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. You better go home and rest it.”</p>
<p>“I will… I’m sorry for bothering you…”</p>
<p>Noya smiles, handing Tanaka the bags, “It’s alright, Ryū. Don’t apologize.”</p>
<p>Noya runs back to the gym, leaving Enno and Tanaka. Ennoshita carries Tanaka home, humming lightly to his boyfriend. Tanaka has always loved Ennoshita’s voice. It calms him greatly. </p>
<p>Ennoshita pushes his door open, nodding to his sister who’s sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. </p>
<p>“Ryū-Kun! Are you okay?!”</p>
<p>Tanaka smiles sleepily, nodding, “I’m alright, Aiya-San. My leg just hurts…”</p>
<p>She nods, turning back to her homework. Aiya is a third-year student at Karasuno and is on the girl’s volleyball team. She’s a setter and is the only reason Ennoshita is as good as he is. </p>
<p>Ennoshita climbs the stairs to his room, placing Tanaka on his bed, who discards the bags on the floor. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Chika…”</p>
<p>Ennoshita presses a kiss to his head, walking to the foot of his bed and gently tugging off Tanaka’s leg. Tanaka smiles up at Ennoshita, watching as he sets the prosthesis next to the bed.</p>
<p>Ennoshita changes into his pyjamas before helping Tanaka into his. Ryū thanks him quietly, clearly in a lot of pain.</p>
<p>“Do you need some Tylenol?”</p>
<p>Tanaka nods, rolling over in the bed, curling in on himself. Ennoshita sees how he reaches for his leg, rubbing it lightly. </p>
<p>“You’ve got some nasty blisters, love. Let me get your cream, okay?”</p>
<p>Ryū moans quietly, closing his eyes as Ennoshita leaves the room.</p>
<p>Chikara inwardly kicks himself for letting Tanaka play for as long as he did. He knew that he was hurting, and yet he didn’t have to heart to tell him to stop. Sighing, he opens up the bag he keeps in his kitchen for Tanaka and grabs the cream from one of the pockets, as well as some pain medication. He also pulls out a compression sock, just in case. He always keeps what Tanaka needs at his house, knowing that Tanaka will likely spend more time at his house than his own. He walks back up to his room, depositing the supplies on his nightstand. </p>
<p>Ennoshita sits on the bed, gently pulling Tanaka’s pant leg up the rest of the way. He sees the sores, sighing sadly as he reaches over to grab the lotion. He squeezes some out onto his fingers, rubbing it onto his boyfriend’s leg. Tanaka winces, letting out a pained whimper. </p>
<p>“I know… I’m so sorry…”</p>
<p>“I-It’s okay…”</p>
<p>Enno hands the Tylenol to Tanaka, grabbing a bottle of water for him to wash it down with. Once he’s all set, Ennoshita climbs into the bed with him, holding him close.</p>
<p>“We’re going out with Yū, Hisashi and Kuzuhito, tomorrow. You can wear your leg, but I want you to use your crutches.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“No buts. You’re using your crutches.”</p>
<p>Tanaka groans, burying his face in Chikara’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>Chikara smiles, kissing Tanaka lightly on the head.</p>
<p>“Are you still in a lot of pain?”</p>
<p>Tanaka nods, and Enno can feel the hot tears on his shoulder. He holds him gently, assuring him that the pain will go away soon. Ennoshita knows it’ll be a tough night. Tanaka’s leg hasn’t been fitting perfectly recently due to a 3% weight gain. On paper, it may seem like nothing, but for Tanaka, it means a lot of pain. </p>
<p>Ennoshita sighs, kissing Ryū’s forehead. He drifts off to sleep as his boyfriend does as well.</p>
<p>Hopefully, it’ll hurt less in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Out And About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tanaka and Ennoshita go to a cafe with the other second years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ennoshita wakes to his boyfriend poking him. He groans, pushing at Ryū’s hand. He hears a light whimper and is immediately awake, clearly concerned. </p><p>“Ryū?”</p><p>“N-Nightmare… I-I just r-really want you to h-hold me…”</p><p>He realizes that at some point during the night he’s turned over. Due to his trauma, Tanaka needs to be constantly held and reassured. Ennoshita turns around, pulling Tanaka into his arms. The bald teen sighs loudly, whimpering into his boyfriend’s shoulder. </p><p>“Happy now?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Chikara asks his Google Home what time it is, and upon receiving “9:37” as an answer, he tells Tanaka that they’ll cuddle until 10 before getting ready to go out. While Tanaka’s not in love with the idea of getting up in twenty minutes time, he agrees anyways. The two stay in bed together until then, basking in each other’s presence. </p><p>When the clock hits 10 Ennoshita climbs out of bed, grabbing Tanaka’s lotion. He pulls the blanket off of his boyfriend, rubbing the cream into his leg. Ryū whimpers, gritting his teeth. It’s a horrible feeling.</p><p>Enno kisses his lips softly, apologizing. Tanaka smiles, sitting up and stretching.</p><p>“Love you, Enno.”</p><p>“I love you so much, Ryū. So much. I’m so sorry you have to deal with this shit.”</p><p>Tanaka grins, looking his boyfriend in the eyes, “It’s so much more bearable with you.”</p><p>This almost makes Ennoshita start crying, but he holds in the tears. Tanaka presses their lips together before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.</p><p>“Can you grab my stuff?”</p><p>Ennoshita nods, picking up Tanaka’s prosthetic and liner. He rolls the liner onto Tanaka’s stump, then attaches the prosthetic to his leg. Tanaka lets out a pained breath, smiling weakly at Ennoshita.</p><p>“I need to lose some weight.”</p><p>“Love…”</p><p>“No. I seriously do. This thing doesn’t fucking fit anymore.”</p><p>Ennoshita sighs, not wanting to agree with his boyfriend. He knows deep down that Tanaka gaining two kilograms is the reason for the prosthetic not fitting, but he doesn’t want to admit that to Ryū.</p><p>“Maybe we should just get you re-fitted.”</p><p>“Ha! Very funny! I’m a 17-year-old orphan. I can’t afford another leg, Enno.”</p><p>“Ryū!”</p><p>Tanaka sighs, apologizing. </p><p>“Don’t apologize, Baby. It just… It makes me so sad when you talk about your parents like that…”</p><p>Ennoshita knows that he has no place to be saying this, but a healthy relationship requires communication. </p><p>“I know. It’s just easier for me to deal with it when I say it out loud.”</p><p>Enno nods, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, “I understand. You’re allowed to say whatever you want, baby boy. I love you.”</p><p>Tanaka hums, lifting his head and pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s. Ennoshita pulls Tanaka’s crutches from his closet and hands them to him, helping him stand. Tanaka slips his arms into the loops, gripping the black handles. He smiles at Ennoshita, kissing him again. </p><p>The two freshen up quickly before leaving the house to meet the other second years. </p><p>“AYE! RYŪ! CHIKARA!”</p><p>“Noya-San!”</p><p>Ryūnosuke runs over to Noya, his crutches loud against the stone walkway. Ennoshita scolds Ryū loudly, telling him to be careful. The bald teen rolls his eyes, smiling at Noya. </p><p>“Chikara’s right. You have to be careful.”</p><p>“What are you? My mom?”</p><p>An awkward silence falls upon the second years. Narita scratches the back of his neck, looking over at Kinoshita. Kino sighs, turning back to Tanaka.</p><p>“Noya’s not. Suga is.”</p><p>Roaring laughter can be heard from kilometres away. Tanaka laughs so hard he can hardly breathe. </p><p>“Ryū. Breathe. You’re going to have a seizure.”</p><p>Tanaka takes a few deep breaths, dropping his head and giggling. Gelastic seizures are quite common for Tanaka. Luckily, these seizures are only partial and don’t do much harm other than a cloudy head and a ruined day. These, in comparison to his grand mal seizures, are nothing. </p><p>Tanaka looks back up, a smile spread across his face, “Thanks, Kinoshita. Trying to give me a seizure?”</p><p>“You know it.”</p><p>The five of them make their way to a small cafe, piling inside. Tanaka sighs loudly as he sits down, taking the pressure off of his leg. That’s the thing with Tanaka. No matter how many times Ennoshita tells him to, he refuses to use the crutches like they’re intended. He still walks with his prosthetic, he just takes some weight off of it. </p><p>The rest all take their seats, picking up their menus. Nishinoya and Tanaka order onigiri while Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita order Makizushi. They all get juice to go along with their snacks. </p><p>When the waitress comes, she accidentally knocks Tanaka’s crutches to the floor. The amputee goes bright red, apologizing profusely. He stands, retrieving the crutches from the floor. The waitress scolds him, telling him that he shouldn’t even have them. Tears well up in Tanaka’s eyes as he collapses his stabilizers and hands them to Ennoshita to place in his bag. </p><p>“Ryū-”</p><p>“No. She’s right. I don’t need them. I have a prosthetic for a reason.”</p><p>Ennoshita and Noya glare at the old hag as she walks away, both understandably fuming. </p><p>Noya stands, shouting at the woman, “He’s missing a whole ass leg! He’s had these crutches for years! Just because you weren't looking where you were going doesn’t mean his leg magically grew back!”</p><p>She whips around, prepared to chew out the libero, but Ennoshita cuts her off, “Ryū’s an amputee. He has his crutches for a reason.”</p><p>The waitress rolls her eyes, waddling her old ass away. Ryū begins to cry, placing his head in his hands, and Ennoshita scooches his chair closer, wrapping his arm around Tanaka. Ryūnosuke buries his head into his boyfriend’s chest. Kinoshita waves over another waitress, telling her what happened. She apologizes richly, offering Ryū a free dessert of his choosing. </p><p>“M-Melonpan?”</p><p>“Of course! I’ll have your meals right out.”</p><p>“Th-Thank you…”</p><p>She rushes away, leaving the five teenagers at the table. Tanaka tries his best to stop crying, abruptly standing and running off to the bathrooms.</p><p>“Tanaka Ryūnosuke! Your crutches!”</p><p>Ennoshita chases after Tanaka, finding him leant over a sink, sobbing.</p><p>“Love…”</p><p>“I-I hate it, Chikara! J-Just because they c-can’t see it, doesn’t mean I’m n-not disabled!”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, baby… I’m so fucking sorry…”</p><p>Tanaka takes a deep, shuddering breath, whimpering. Ennoshita helps him wipe his nose with a paper towel and leads him back to the table. The other three second years are clearly worried, but Tanaka waves off their concern. The couple takes their seats, pleased to see that their food is waiting for them at the table. They all dig in, happily chewing on their large snacks. </p><p>“This is great! We should come here more often!” Noya exclaims, rice flying from his lips.</p><p>Ryū chuckles weakly while Ennoshita scolds the libero. </p><p>“You’re going to be a great team mom next year, Chikara.” Narita states, paying no mind to the glare Ennoshita shoots him.</p><p>“You think so?” Ryū asks, looking over towards his boyfriend.</p><p>“Definitely. He’ll be a great successor to Suga-San.”</p><p>“Now that I think about it, Chika does act a lot like his mom.”</p><p>“Of course I do. She raised me.”</p><p>“Your dad also raised you. You two are nothing alike.”</p><p>“That’s because my dad’s a douche. Why would I want to be like him?”</p><p>“Your dad isn't that bad!” Kinoshita looks confused; he’s always liked Enno’s dad.</p><p>Ryūnosuke is the one to speak up, “He gets really frustrated with my ADHD. He screams at me a lot...”</p><p>“What the hell?!”</p><p>“He also ignored one of Ryū’s seizures. It was 7 fucking minutes long!”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“Security cameras.”</p><p>“Was he okay?” Noya asks, his voice small and afraid.</p><p>“He didn’t wake up after. I found him unconscious on the floor. Luckily he was alright, but fuck, that was scary.”</p><p>“That’s awful!”</p><p>“Can we not talk about Chika’s dad? I don’t want to be any sadder than I already am.”</p><p>They all drop the subject, the three benchwarmers and the libero very concerned for Ryū. Tanaka’s face lights up when he sees the waitress walking towards them, a loaf of melonpan on a plate in her hands. </p><p>“Thank you!” He cries, a bright smile spreading across his face.</p><p>“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Enjoy!”</p><p>Tanaka happily eats his sweetbread, his ADHD causing a positive mood swing. He turns to Ennoshita, whose mouth is currently wide open due to being shocked by something Nishinoya said and shoves a piece of Melon Pan inside.</p><p>“Ryū!” He cries before bursting into laughter. </p><p>Tanaka giggles, wrapping his arms around Ennoshita, “Do you like it? I think it’s really yummy! Almost as yummy as the ones you make!”</p><p>“It is yummy. Thank you, Ryū.” </p><p>“Stop saying yummy. We’re second years.” Narita laughs, swatting at Tanaka.</p><p>“But it’s the best way to describe it! It’s yummy!”</p><p>Narita looks over at Kinoshita, dramatically rolling his eyes, his smile never leaving.</p><p>It’s not too often that Tanaka is truly happy. Sure, he’ll find things funny or exciting, but true happiness is a rare thing for Ryū.</p><p>Ennoshita presses a soft kiss to his mouth as a thank you, sighing deeply as Tanaka deepens it. </p><p>“EW! HOMOS!”</p><p>“Noya, you’re literally gay.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“You can’t be homophobic and gay.”</p><p>“Fucking watch me.”</p><p>He pulls out his phone, Ennoshita and Tanaka separating to watch him.</p><p>“Asahi-San?”</p><p>“NOYA NO!”</p><p>He laughs, speaking into the phone, “I just wanted to tell you that I’m homophobic.”</p><p>(“Noya… You’re gay…”)</p><p>“And?”</p><p>(I-Okay Noya… Are you breaking up with me?”)</p><p>“What?! No! I-I was just kidding, Asahi-San! I love you so much!”</p><p>(“Oh… I love you, too…”)</p><p>Asahi hangs up the phone and Noya just stares at it, turning to his friends, “Shit.”</p><p>“Dumbass.”</p><p>“Did you forget who you’re dating?”</p><p>They all laugh at Noya, who ignores them and calls Asahi back.</p><p>(“Noya?”)</p><p>“Baby. I love you so much. I was just joking around. Chikara and Ryū were making out and I called them gross homos and Hisashi said I can’t be gay and homophobic and you know me and proving people wrong and fuck I’m ranting I’m so sorry Asahi-San I love you so much and-”</p><p>(“Noya! Noya! It’s okay! I’m sorry for hanging up on you. I forget about your anxiety sometimes. I’m so sorry.”)</p><p>“You still love me?”</p><p>(“Of course I do, baby! I love you more than anything.”)</p><p>“More than god?”</p><p>(“Noya.”)</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Fine. I love you, too.”</p><p>(“Have fun with your friends, okay?”)</p><p>“Bye, Asahi-San! Say hi to Suga-San and Daichi-San for me!”</p><p>(“I will. I love you.”)</p><p>“I love youuuuuuuu!”</p><p>They hang up and Noya puts away his phone, sticking his tongue out at his friends.</p><p>“That was the stupidest thing you’ve done in a while.”</p><p>“Fuck off. ‘Sahi forgot I have an anxiety disorder. I forgot he has an anxiety disorder. We’re both stupid.”</p><p>“You’re the one who called him.”</p><p>“You’re the one who was playing tonsil tennis with Ryū.”</p><p>“NOYA!”</p><p>Ennoshita goes bright red while Ryū howls with laughter. </p><p>“N-Noya-San! I-I-” He buries his head in his hands, laughter shaking his whole body.</p><p>Ennoshita forgets his embarrassment, placing a hand on Tanaka’s back, “Epilepsy, love. Calm down.”</p><p>Ryū giggles, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry.” He laughs, rubbing tears out of his eyes.</p><p>“I say we get going. Who’s paying?”</p><p>A chorus of different names erupted from the boys, leaving them all frustrated and annoyed.</p><p>“I have no money. Don’t expect me to pay.” Tanaka says, gesturing to his leg, implying that he was referencing this orphaned statice.</p><p>In the end, Narita was the one who paid, Kinoshita having paid the last time, and Noya the time before. </p><p>“Chikara. You’re paying next time.”</p><p>“Alright. I should get paid before then.”</p><p>Ennoshita stands, pulling the crutches out of his bag. Tanaka gives Ennoshita a look, pleading him not to make him use them.</p><p>“You cried yourself to sleep last night, Ryū. You’re using your fucking crutches.”</p><p>Tanaka sighs, defeated. He slips his arms through the loops, pushing himself up. His leg instinctively touches the ground, and Enno scolds him, causing him to lift his prosthetic. The five leave the restaurant, Noya flipping off the waitress who made Tanaka cry. They walk around town, Tanaka a fair bit slower than usual. The amputee stops abruptly, causing the others to turn around.</p><p>“Are you doing alright, Ryū?”</p><p>“Mhm…”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“‘M sorry…”</p><p>“What are you sorry about?”</p><p>They watch as Tanaka’s face falls, understanding immediately. </p><p>“Okay. It’s okay. Let’s get you to a bench.”</p><p>The bunch help Tanaka sit down, Ennoshita holding his hand. Tanaka starts to fidget, whimpering. His eyes dart and his hand tightens around Enno’s. Tanaka’s partial seizures leave him feeling terrified, as his brain and emotions are in overdrive. </p><p>“You’re okay. Nothing’s going to happen to you.”</p><p>His body relaxes, and he slumps into Ennoshita, “Sorry…”</p><p>“Hey. You don’t need to be sorry. You can’t control it.”</p><p>Tanaka whimpers, exhausted. The seizure couldn’t have lasted more than a minute, but it still left him feeling wiped out.</p><p>“You should take him home, Chika.”</p><p>“I will. That sounds like the best thing to do.”</p><p>The four abled boys decide that Ennoshita should call his mom to pick them up. Noya, Kinoshita, and Narita leave the two, allowing Tanaka room to breathe. </p><p>“Bye! See you tomorrow! Feel better, Tanaka!”</p><p>Ennoshita pulls out his phone, calling his mother.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, mom! Can you pick Ryū and me up?”</p><p>“You guys can walk home.”</p><p>“No, mom. He had a seizure. He’s too tired to walk.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you lead with that?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t think to tell you right away.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I’ll be right there. Where are you?”</p><p>Ennoshita describes their location to his mother, also sharing that the seizure had only been partial. </p><p>“I’ll be there in about ten minutes. Let him sleep until then.”</p><p>Ennoshita glances down at Tanaka, giggling slightly, “He’s way ahead of you.”</p><p>Tanaka’s mouth is slightly open, his eyes shut. Small, content sighs leave his lips as he snuggles into his boyfriend. </p><p>“Good. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. See you when you get here.”</p><p>Ennoshita hangs up his phone, wrapping his arm around Tanaka. </p><p>“Are you asleep?”</p><p>He takes the lack of response as a yes and chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to Ryū's head. </p><p>“God, I love you so much. I’m so thankful that you’re in my life.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>